Trick or Treat, It's Halloween
by Neferure
Summary: Eles não lhe davam doces, sobrava a travessura.Em comemoraçao ao dia de halloween de hoje XP  Não ficou assim grande coisa mas espero que gostem    Comentem, nem que seja para apontar os erros XP


Hoje é Halloween e como tal decidi escrever uma mini historinha, muito mini em relação ao halloween.

Sei que não está perfeita. Mas não escrevo há uns anos, e estou a tentar retomar o ritmo da escrita =)

Enjoy

* * *

"Doce ou travessura?"

Mais um velho que lhe fechava a porta na cara. Todos os anos era assim. Sentia-se triste.

"Porque é que ninguém me dá doces?" Ele via as pessoas serem simpáticos para as outras crianças… elas recebiam doces. Ele não recebia porque?

Sentou-se nas escadas á frente da última casa onde pedira doces enquanto as outras crianças passavam por ele a correr.

"Doce ou travessura?" Diziam eles em coro enquanto o velhote lhes enchia o saco de doces.

O que e que todos eles tinham contra ele?

"woof woof" A frente do pequeno menino estava um cãozinho a abanar a sua cauda olhando para ele, como se o tentasse animar. Saltava e pulava enquanto continuava a ladrar e a puxar por ele. Mordendo-lhe as calças o pequeno cachorrinho puxou o rapaz, e este lá foi.

"Kiba onde vais?" Uma mulher alta, cabelos negros, olhava para ele.

"Brincar com o Akamaru."

"Então e não pedes doces? Tens o saco vazio."

"Ninguém me dá doces, mama" Os olhinhos do pequeno começaram-se a encher de lágrimas.

"Chama-se doce ou travessura por uma razão. Não te dão doces fazes a outra parte." Dizendo isso a mulher sorriu-lhe e limpou-lhe os olhos. " Vai lá. Diverte-te."

O cão ao lado dele ladrou para ele novamente saltando, e pela primeira vez nessa noite o menino de cabelos negros, sorriu.

Correndo para um sitio escondido o menino sorria enquanto chamava pelo cãozinho para que este o acompanha-se.

"Anda akamaru, anda!"

Este obedecia ao pequeno menino sem hesitar. Chegando ao parque o menino parou e olhou a volta voltando a correr.

"Aquele senhor não é simpático. Vamos assustá-lo." Chegou ao extremo do parque, despiu o seu fato de pirata e saltou por cima da cerca, entrando no quintal de um velhinho, de quem todos tinham muito medo, e o seu cachorrinho, seguiu.

"Vai para de baixo da casa akamaru e começa a arranhar e a uivar" e o cachorrinho assim vez.

O pequeno subiu para o telhado, tal como o seu amigo de 4 patas lhe ensinara quando ambos eram mais novos. E entrando no sótão fez o mesmo que o seu amigo.

"MAS O QUE É QUE SE PASSA!" Ouviu o velho gritar do andar de baixo e riu.

Ouviu passos subir as escadas para o sótão e assustou-se. Percebeu que talvez entrar dentro da casa não tinha sido muito boa ideia. Tentou esconder-se entre as caixas, enquanto via a porta abrir-se e um velho passar por entre a porta.

"Quem está ai? Aparece desgraçado!"O velho agitava a bengala no ar, enquanto continuava a gritar para que ele aparece-se.

"Atchim" Ups. Tinha apanhado demasiado frio. Agora ele ia apanha-lo.

"ahah! Apanhei-te. Ora ora o que temos aqui. O pequeno lobinho a achar que já é grande. Eu vou-te ensinar a não entrar na casa das pessoas sem ser convidado!" Puxou o rapaz pronto para lhe bater quando o seu amiguinho apareceu mordendo a perna do senhor e rosnando.

"SHU! Vai-te embora verme. Sai daqui!"

Kiba mordeu o homem também, e este acabou por soltá-lo, ao fazê-lo o pequeno e correu para a porta com o seu o velho atirou a bengala para a porta, fechando-a, impedindo os dois pequenos de irem fosse onde fosse. A porta estava fechada e eles não chegavam a fechadura e o velho estava entre eles e a janela.

"Criancinha mal-educada. Vou-te ensinar a ter maneiras!" Akamaru o cachorrinho ladrou para o seu dono olhando-o nos olhos.

"Eu só queria doces. E quem não dá doces recebe uma travessura…"

" Não dou doces a criancinhas mal-educadas. Parecem duendes irritantes, com os vossos fatinhos de monstros, e vozinhas irritantes!"

O cachorrinho ladrou outra vez.

"Ok"

"Ok?" O velho estava confuso, mas não parou para pensar no assunto. Começou a correr na direcção dos pequenos. Desta vez eles em vez de tentarem fugir correram em direcção ao velho também.

Akamaru saltou no ar o mais alto que conseguiu, sendo seguido pelo rapaz.

Com o cão em cima de si e os dois no ar, as palavras saíram alto da boca do rapaz. Estava farto que o tratassem mal.

"Inuzuka Ryuu Jinjuu Henge!"

Uma nuvem de fumo cobriu todo o sótão e ao dissipar-se o que o velho viu deixou-o sem palavras.

Os dois pequenos tinham-se juntado, formando um grande cão de duas cabeças. O telhado ficou em pedaços com o crescimento desta "besta de duas cabeças" enquanto a casa desabou com o seu peso. Nunca o tinham feito mas a sua mãe tentara-lhe ensinar esta técnica vezes sem conta. E finalmente os dois tinham conseguido fazê-la. Em 1 minuto toda a casa estava em ruínas, e o cão gigante rosnou para o homem que se encolheu de baixo dos escombros da sua casa.

Nesse momento toda a aldeia parou para olhar para o sucedido. Uma casa desfeita, um cão de duas cabeças, e o velhinho mais temido na aldeia encolhido de medo.

Uma nova nuvem e o rapaz e o seu cachorro tornam-se novamente dois.

"Doce ou travessura?"

A partir desse dia, toda a aldeia lhe dava doces. Não havia uma casa onde fosse em que não lhe dessem doces.

E ele e o pequeno Akamaru comiam os doces todos.

* * *

E também foi assim a primeira vez que ambos se transformaram num caozarrao de duas cabeças XP

LOL


End file.
